1Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to dispenser bottles and particularly to a novel squeeze bottle.
2. Description of Related Art
Various dispensing bottles are known such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,408,703 and 4,429,815. Such structure requires a separate tube which extends into the container.